Feel For Me : I Fell For You
by Estivale Heart
Summary: Orochimaru is Dead. Itachi is gone, for the present. Sasuke, of course, is restless, until he comes across an oddly familiar girl... SasukexOriginal Character, small traces of other matches.
1. Prologue: Please Say It For Me

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Trust me, you would know if I did. Oh, and by the by, the song Savin' Me, is by Nickelback, of which I am not. :D**

Please enjoy, please review! Be kind, it's my first fanfic and I'm ridiculously proud of it!

Chapter numero uno will be published immediately after this, the kind-of extremely short prologue, for all those inquiring minds.

Normal: ...Normal.

**Bold**: Exaggerated noise/voice

_Italic_: Thoughts

**_Bold and Italic_**: Dreams/ Reminiscence/ 'Theme Song'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Chapter One (Please Say It For Me…)-

_**Hurry I'm fallin'… **_

All I need is you…  
Come please I'm callin'…  
And oh, I scream for you…  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'…

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing…  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be…  
Say it for me,  
Say it to me…  
And I'll leave this life behind me…  
Say it if it's worth saving me…**_

It was almost midnight, with a slight breeze rustling through the forest. Sasuke looked up at the sky. It was a full moon that night, its pearly light shimmering through the leaves. The stars were so bright and diamond-like. It was nights like these that made Sasuke actually feel at peace.

Peace… He grunted in distaste at the word. He had been an avenger for most of his life, and it felt so unnatural for that to be gone. With Orochimaru dead, he almost felt… lost.

_But there's still Itachi… Wherever the hell he disappeared to._

He kept walking on in silence, his face, for just that night, was relaxed from the usually stony and emotionless glare. If anyone had seen him, they would have been shocked at the sight of his silent, almost gentle, beauty.

Suddenly, the image was dissipated, replaced with the usual hostile expression and the aloof features, along with a wary sort of look. He could hear it, faintly, but still… an unnatural _plip, plip, plip…_

He warily moved forward, shifting from tree to tree. Finally, he came upon a large oak, in the middle of a clearing. There was a trail of dark liquid streaming down the trunk, then dropping to meet a rather large puddle of the substance. Sasuke could smell what it was, almost before he reached it. It was blood.

Instinctively, Sasuke looked up into the branches to find the source of the bloodshed, and, to his surprise, found a woman, with skin like the moon and hair like the midnight sky…

She was leaning against the trunk of the tree, her eyes closed, soaked in blood. Her clothes were torn to tatters, revealing bandages on her chest, shoulders, and arms. He could see some weird tattoo-like patterns peeking through the shreds that were her shorts and shirt. She was clutching her Hitai-ate with all the subconscious strength she had left. There were rips in her skin everywhere, each seeping blood, each claw-shaped and angry. There looked to be a very deep wound working its way from her right shoulder to her left hip. Her skin that wasn't gleaming crimson was pearly white, as shining as alabaster.

Sasuke's eyes darted from her hip back to her face. Her eyes had flickered open, revealing a deep, soft violet. She looked so tired…

_What a weakling, letting herself get so beaten up._

The girl must have read his expression of distaste, for she looked at him with such an intensity that it took him aback. When he recovered, the familiar blaze of rivalry awoke in him. And not only that, but a feeling that he had met her somewhere before.

_Just leave…_

The battle to desert the girl was finished in a matter of seconds, but the outcome was quite different than he had expected; curiosity, for the first time, won the day. Finally, speaking in a gruff voice, Sasuke said, "You'll bleed to death. Get down from there."

The girl looked down at him, the intensity still present. She turned her face away. "No."

Anger sparked up and then blazed in Sasuke's face.

_How dare she?!_

He snarled, "Look, I'm just trying to help-"

The girl turned back to him and glared with anger, an anger that almost surpassed his, taking him aback. "Leave me _alone_."

"**NO**." Sasuke growled dangerously. Not about to loose to the woman, he walked forward, concentrating his chakra in his feet. He walked up the tree as if it was just the ground. Jumping a little, Sasuke grabbed the limb she was sitting on and swung himself up. She was still glaring at him.

"Go away." She growled, tears beginning to form in her eyes. He could see the pain was finally setting in, even though it had obviously been a couple hours since the girl had been injured. Her body was wracked with sobs, making the blood flow much easier. Sasuke knew she didn't have much time; he had to get her to Sakura, or Tsunade. He growled, shutting his eyes.

_Damn, was she difficult._

"Unkh…" Sasuke opened his eyes again, to see the girl doubled over. Blood was dripping from her mouth, her eyes were shut tight with pain. She began to cough slightly. Sasuke's gaze softened, only barely detectable (and not even to himself).

"Can you lift your arm?" He said, his voice, however, still stiff and aloof.

The girl looked up, tears staining her pearly face, her lips dyed crimson by the blood seeping from her mouth. She picked up her arm, offering it resignedly to Sasuke. Without a word, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, then picked her up. The girl gently slid her arm that was stuck between Sasuke's chest and her body up to his shoulder, and, with surprising strength, gripped onto him. The emotion on her face was quite unreadable to the headstrong Uchiha.

"I was supposed to die. I should have… You should just leave me…" She whispered. Her hair was plastered to her face from both blood, sweat, and tears of resentment. Her eyes, so filled with pain and rage…

_Cool it, Uchiha. Why the hell are you allowing her to get to you? You're supposed to have a heart of ice._

"Don't say that. There's no such thing as fate." Sasuke's tone was flat, as he jumped from the tree and began running with the girl to Konoha. If he didn't hurry, her "fate" would come true.

_Why the hell does it matter?_

The girl shook her head, still sobbing. He looked down at her.

_She's… kind of… pretty…_

"I can't.. can't even s-stop crying… I'm only fit to be… A puppet… He was right…" Sasuke's interest became peaked when she jumped the subjects.

Sasuke grunted. He could see the walls of the village, lit up by the moonlight. He looked down at the woman, with skin as white as alabaster. She was fading fast, he could see it. He tightened his grip around her.

Curtly, he said, "Hang on, girl. We're almost to the village."

He felt her fingers touch his jaw line, felt her smile glow on his face, and almost shivered as her fingers trailed down his neck. "Thank… you, Uchiha… san."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukina ran her fingers down her savior's throat, more out of accident and lack of control than anything. It was getting hard for her to see straight.

_He's still as stubborn as ever…_

"Thank… you, Uchiha… san." She managed to say the words she needed to before she lost control of her mouth, too. Everything was so dizzying, but he had said what she had needed to hear. At least someone wanted her to live.


	2. Chapter 1: Since We Were Young

**Disclaimer: (This goes for all my works.) In no way, shape, or form do I own Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto. Neither do I claim the right to use his characters exactly as he does. I do not believe that is fanfiction, because it's just rewriting the story!! If I was writing in the time period that the original story takes place, it would be different, but, as times change, so do people. The characters, as they are in my stories, are indeed Mr. Kishimoto's, but their differences from the original characters makes the story that I am writing not a work of Kishimoto's, but a work of my own.**

Now, before my hand falls off...

Normal: ...Normal.

**Bold**: Exaggerated noise/voice

_Italic_: Thoughts

**_Bold and Italic_**: Dreams/ Reminiscence/ 'Theme Song'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Since We Were Young…-

"Where's that syringe?"

"Give me that needle-"

"Focus the chakra there-"

"I'll go get more-"

"Someone get a mop-"

"I still need the syringe-"

"Do you have the tweezers?"

"Here's the disinfectant-"

"Give me that gauze-"

"Her heart rate's coming back-"

"WHERE'S THAT DAMN SYRINGE?!"

"Here, Tsunade-san-"

"Thank God SOMEONE listened-"

Sasuke was sitting outside of the ER's first room, listening to the commotion coming from inside. Both Tsunade and Sakura were in there, Shizune working alongside them. It was three in the morning, and it seemed to Sasuke as if they were getting nowhere with the girl. He didn't know why he cared so damned much, or why he was still there, only that it pissed him off to no end. He had assumed his usual position of thought, elbows on knees, hands resting on top of each other, placed in front of his mouth, onyx eyes glaring daggers.

What had made him save her? She wasn't all that special. Sure, she had challenged him, and he never let go of a challenge. And sure, she was gorgeous. He didn't need anyone to tell him that. Her eyes all by themselves were absolutely amazing, not to mention her pearly-white skin, matched with her long, silky midnight hair.

_Get a grip, retard. Why the hell should you care what she looks like?_

_I dunno, you tell me..._

He narrowed his eyes. What was it? He knew it was there, lurking beneath his consciousness… Something that made her stand out…

_Oh, god._

He knew her. Well, he remembered her, at least. A day long past, no light but the moon's, and her glowing smile…

-Her hand, pearly white-

-Eyes of violet-

**BAM!**

Sasuke jolted out of his reminiscence, looking around. He couldn't find where the sound had come from.

"You okay, Tsuki?" said a voice from the girl's operating room.

"Yeah, just slipped," was the reply.

Tsunade's voice came through the door. "Alright. Someone, get a mop and clean up all of this blood. Keep her hooked up to that transfusion. And tell Uchiha to get the hell out of here, someone."

Sasuke stood up to speak to the nurse who had just come out of the room. She had blood all over her medic uniform, but she was still cheerful, albeit in a tired way. She smiled at Sasuke. "She'll be fine, Uchiha-san. There was a nasty poison in her wounds, especially in that back gash. We managed to get it out, though. She would have died if it weren't for you. Thank you."

Relief flooded, unwelcome, over Sasuke.

_She'll be fine…_

_… But since when did you care?_

The nurse turned back to the room, and said over her shoulder, "Oh, and you should probably go home. It's 5:30 a.m."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A pale, outstretched hand…**_

_**Long, black hair…**_

_**Deep violet eyes in a glowing face…**_

_**My knee was bleeding, the skin scraped off by the rough ground. It didn't hurt, but my pride did.**_

_**A girl gently grasped my arm and helped me up. She was younger than me, but we had all been young back then. As soon as I was standing, she started to skip off, and I followed her. I was… happy, and I wasn't afraid to skip, much less with a girl. I didn't think it was stupid, not with this girl with skin bright as the pearly moon shining above…**_

It was getting bright in Sasuke's room. Sasuke pulled his pillow up over his eyes and rolled over, to avoid the sun poking through his curtains. Time passed by for a while like this, until he started to hear clanging in the kitchen.

_Damn it, Sakura._

He grumbled as many insults that he could think of for the pink-haired girl, and chucked his pillow across the room. Sliding out of bed, Sasuke grabbed the towel that was draped over the back of a chair and headed for the shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura could hear the shower turn on and frowned slightly. It was still pretty early, and neither Sasuke, Naruto, nor Kakashi normally got up this early, unless it was absolutely necessary. And it wasn't, today.

About fifteen minutes later, Naruto shuffled into the kitchen, looking as if he was still asleep. "Damn princess, always taking showers," he growled at the plate of eggs Sakura set before them. "I never get a hot shower, thanks to that pretty-boy."

It had been four months since team 7 decided to open a boarding house, both to combine costs and to get some extra money, although it was mostly Sakura who ran it. So far, the only boarders were themselves and Kakashi, but all of them managed to get by, even though water prices were rather high.

"Morning! Early, isn't it?" came Kakashi's cheerful, yet sardonic voice from the doorway. Sakura motioned to a covered pan next to her.

"Eggs are in there, Sensei-kun."

"Righto!"

After scooping some onto a plate, Kakashi took a seat at the table and pulled the newspaper towards him. Sakura flipped an omelette onto a plate, put it on the table in front of her chair, then grabbed the coffee pot. She placed it in the middle of the table and began eating.

Sasuke strolled into the kitchen, hair wet and as perfect as ever, and grabbed a mug. "Where's the coffee?"

Sakura glared at him. "The eggs are on the stove."

He returned her glare and, spying the coffeepot, grabbed it. "I'm not hungry."

"Yeah, but you will be. Eat, or I'll never buy coffee again." Naruto snapped out of his morning daze at those words.

"Aw, come on, you priss, eat the damn eggs!"

"Shut up, stupid."

"What was that?!"

Both Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other exasperatedly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, third room, down the hall, on your left."

The beeping of heart monitors and voices over the intercom were only part of the noise, making up the atmosphere in the ICU of Konoha's hospital. Of course, all of it pissed off Sasuke. He didn't even know why he had come. Sakura had told him last night that the girl he had brought in had just woken up. It had been a month and a half.

Kakashi had let him come to the hospital before meeting both him and Naruto for training, although not without a bit of teasing. Blatantly, he told them that he had to confirm his suspicions of the girl, although he did not divulge that information. But now, he was seriously considering just turning around and forgetting her. He wasn't good with this kind of stuff.

He had reached the door, was going for the knob… why was he so hesitant? He could tell that entering the room would change him, though he didn't know how.

On a whim, he grabbed the knob and twisted.

_Tch, smart._

He entered the room.

She was lying in the bed, an iv attached. Her hair had been pulled aside and carefully braided, her bangs gracing the sides of her face. Her eyes were closed against the sunlight coming through the windows.

_She's sleeping…_

Emotions were welling up in the Uchiha. Uncomfortable, he turned to go -

"Uchiha-san?"

A voice, like a river.

A calm, flowing river.

_Stupid emotions._

Sasuke turned back to the girl. She was so thin… but she always had been.

"Yes, Yukina-chan."

She motioned him to sit in the chair next to her bed. "It's been a long while since we've spoken."

"Thirteen years." That means she's… seventeen, then.

"Correction, Uchiha-san, you haven't seen _me_." She smiled that glowing beam he had subconsciously longed for… and still wasn't quite aware of, but the comment threw him off of that for the moment. He looked rather puzzled.

She smiled again, but this time, more sorrowful… the clouds obscuring the pearly shine. She looked away. "No one sees a wallflower."

Guilt began to bubble in Sasuke's self-conscious. It took him a few minutes to gain control of the feeling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Those moments were spent in silence, Sasuke staring somewhat heatedly at a place above her head, she fighting back tears. Yukina was fighting with everything she had.

_No, he can't see me cry... why the hell am I so emotional, all of a sudden? He's nothing new... Loving him is nothing new..._

Shaking her out of her thoughts came Sasuke's stony voice. "You… shouldn't call me Uchiha-san, anymore."

"Oh, y-yes, of course-"

"Sasuke is just fine, Kina-chan." She let a quiet smile play with the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you… Sasuke."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Poor girl, only one left. Have you found your sister, Hotaru-san? Or the other two?"

"Yes. Hotaru is, actually, alive, but only just. It was lucky we found her, and that she had the little medic training that she did. She's currently in the land of the waves, with an old friend of ours. Tanaka and Hakuro… They were unrecognizable when we found them."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sama."

"Don't be, for me, at least." Kakashi's voice was stiff. "It's this room, correct?"

"Yes."

Yukina was tying off the wrap around her wrist, to disguise the ivy trailing up her arms and over her torso. She was standing by the window, wearing a short-sleeved black shirt, with a giant snowflake depicted on the back. The wrappings were visible on her neck and arms. She wore a pair of cargo shorts and sandals. The ivy was barely visible on her knees. Her long black hair was hanging loose, and her Hitai-ate was tied around her waist.

She was being sent to stay in residence with Team 7, at the arrangement of Kakashi, so she would not have to stay in the hospital. She knew it had only been approved because it was Sakura's residence, as well.

The door opened. Yukina turned away from the window, and saw Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Kakashi-san."

He smiled at her through his mask. "Morning, Kina-chan. Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you. And thank you for doing all of this."

"I know how much you mean to Hotaru, and if she was in any condition to do so at the moment, she would tell me to look after you. She loves you like a daughter."

"….And I love her like a mother," Yukina whispered softly.

It had been two months since Sasuke had come to visit her, and each day had brought him trudging through that hospital door, for at least five minutes. It had made her happier than she could possibly imagine, although the nightmares still plagued her sleep.

_Poor Tanaka… Hakuro…_

"…Kina? Yukina-chan."

Yukina looked up at Kakashi and smiled. "Yes, sorry."

"Come, I have strict instructions from a Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki to bring you straight to the boarding house." He motioned for her to follow him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were standing before the small, well-kept boarding house owned by Team 7. Yukina was impressed by its extremely well-kept appearance.

"All Sakura-Chan's doing, I assure you," Kakashi commented as he opened the door. Yukina followed him up the steps, a messenger bag with the small amount of possessions she had slung over her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, we're here." Kakashi called up into the clean, homey place. Yukina felt warm upon entrance, and was somewhat uncomfortable. It felt like Hotaru-sensei's home.

A tall, gangling boy of about eighteen with long, shoulder-length blonde hair and piercing blue eyes came barreling down the stairway. He was soon followed by the ever-quiet, ever-stoic Sasuke Uchiha, dark and towering as ever, at his own age of eighteen. Yukina quickly looked at the floor from her place slightly behind Kakashi's shoulder.

Naruto reached the ground, and looked from side to side. "Sensei-kun, weren't you supposed to bring someone with you?"

Yukina looked at the boy hopelessly.

_Once a wallflower, always a wallflower, I suppose…_

**CRASH!**

Yukina jerked out of her thoughts to see Sasuke standing above a prostrate Naruto, fury in his onyx orbs. "You. Pathetic. Idiot. Can you not see her?!"

"Ouch, ouch, **OUCH**!!"

Kakashi turned to Yukina, his eyebrow raised and a smile growing underneath his mask. She returned the smile.

Naruto stood up, wincing a bit. Sasuke backed up a bit from him, still glowering. Yukina moved forward, bowing to each of the men as Kakashi strolled towards the kitchen, whistling lightly. "Good morning Sasuke-kun. Good morning, Uzumaki-kun."

Naruto bowed awkwardly to the girl. "M-morning Murasaki-san."

Sasuke grinned awkwardly. "Morning, Yukina-chan."

When Naruto straightened, Yukina's gaze suddenly narrowed on Naruto's wrist. She grabbed it, throwing Naruto off-guard. "You're bleeding."

Naruto attempted to pull away, but the girl had a strong hold. "It will heal on its own…"

She looked up at the young man, an eyebrow raised. "Please, humor me."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged puzzled glances, then looked back at the girl. Frowning, she placed her index finger and thumb on opposite sides of the cut, and pinched together. The cut disappeared completely. She smiled, satisfied.

"Hmm, yes. Very neat. Oh, excuse that, just making sure I was fully healed." Naruto and Sasuke, yet again, looked at each other in a puzzled manner.


	3. Chapter 2: And I Try So Hard, Darling

**I am SO sorry it's taken so long for this chapter. It's not me that has the death wish, it's Dr. Bateman.**

Normal: ...Normal.

**Bold**: Exaggerated noise/ Exaggerated voice

_Italic:_ Thoughts

**_Bold/Italic_**: Dreams/ Reminiscence

- And I Try So Hard, Darling… -

_**I kept following her, up a winding, cobbled path. She would glance over her shoulder every so often, laughing and talking, though I couldn't hear her…**_

_**Suddenly, she tripped over a protruding stone. I had just caught up to her. She was sitting, her arms propping her up, legs splayed out in front of her… Her eyes were brimming with tears, but there was a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. I leaned over, offering a hand…**_

**CRASH!!**

Sasuke sat straight up in bed, his face immediately turned to the door, eyes narrowed.

"God-damned-stairs-stupid-damned-things-" Naruto's voice floated in from the hall, and, subsequently, the stairway.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled at his door and flung himself out of bed. He paced over to his window and looked out. It was a full moon that night, but the glassy, pearl orb wasn't visible. The light was streaming from somewhere above his window…

_I need a walk._

Opening the window wide enough for him to get through, he slipped out onto the ledge of the window…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CRASH!!**

Yukina was jolted from sleep in her curled-up position next to her bedroom's window. Naruto's voice could be heard from the opposite side of the tidy boarding house. She snorted, and turned her gaze to the outside.

She was sitting on the bench provided by the large bay windows, three glass panels set so there was an outcropping from the smooth line of the outside wall. One of the windows was cracked open, allowing a slight breeze to float into the room. She had a gray and blue plaid throw wrapped around her shoulders.

_Hakuro…_

She had been dreaming of him, of when he threw his bloodied body in front of her own, so to stop the deathblow that was meant for her. It was hard to see him that way, the tall, thin blonde with his calm, cocky smile, his hazel-green eyes, that ridiculous stalk of grass he always chewed on… His hands always shoved in his pockets… The way he scrunched his nose when he was frustrated…

Hot tears were beginning to pool in her eyes. He had been her best friend, the one who was always there, who laughed with her, was a steady shoulder when she needed it, who always showed up with a box of odango… or sushi, or ramen…

_And he's dead. Mutilated beyond recognition. He, and his sweetheart, Tanaka._

Clear beads were falling from her violet orbs. Tanaka and Hakuro, the most unlikely pair. Hakuro, with his laidback lifestyle, Tanaka with her big dreams and orderly processes…

She heard a thump, then a snap from the tree just around the house's corner, and a growl that sounded all too familiar.

She grinned to herself in a rather wry fashion, fiercely wiping the wetness from her face.

_Shinobi don't show their emotions._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was right above him, surrounded by stars and the black velvet sky. Sasuke was lounging in a park bench on the outskirts of Konoha's suburbia, the light from the moon shining down on him and the surroundings. It was cold, though, signifying the beginning of winter.

_Early… it's only October…_

"Hello, Sasuke." he took a sharp intake of breath, and turned to look over his shoulder. There was Yukina, still in pajamas, a black sweatshirt pulled over her hands and tightened around her neck. Her cheeks were red from the cold. "Sorry I followed you… I heard the branch break, and was a bit curious…" He turned back around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yukina sighed. He had become more and more cold with her, over the few months since she woke up. Quite honestly, she had never figured out what had made him be kind to her in the first place. It had been so unlike him…

"Sit." Sasuke practically spat the words out at her. Frowning a bit, she took the seat next to him.

They sat in silence, looking at the sky. Yukina forgot for a few minutes about the cold, from the weather, and Sasuke's heart…

"Why did you really follow me?"

She sighed. "I… I want to know… what did I do?" She looked over at Sasuke. His eyebrows were raised in question, but his eyes, as ever, were flinty. She shook her head, smiling despondently. "You… you have been growing colder and colder towards me. Is it immaturity-" She could see anger light up his face, "Or just detestation?" He was floundering for an answer, while desperately attempting to cover it up with irritation. She held back a smile at how his emotions were actually being portrayed on his face.

_A rare occurrence, indeed._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had an answer, alright. But, it was an answer that he would never divulge. Instead, he said, "It's pity… for your weakness." Instantly, Sasuke felt Yukina's glare slicing into the side of his face.

"I don't want your pity, you bastard. I just want your friendship. Obviously, that's not something you have to give." Stiffly, she stood up and stalked off into the forest. Frustrated, Sasuke stayed sitting on the park bench, then trailed after Yukina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cool wind puffed desolately through the autumn woods, shaking the fiery leaves from their hold, and thus condemning them to the cold grave among the roots of their parent…

Yukina shivered, her hands in her pockets, as she watched the leaves drift about around her. She could feel Sasuke trailing her, but did not stop to confront him. It kindled within her a spark of pleasure, but she quickly put it out. Every time she tried to get closer, he pulled away… but if she left, he came flowing back to her…

_The tide is as unruly as he… _

_Is he even worth it all…?_

Her thoughts were cut off by Sasuke, who had decided to finally appear. He looked livid with her. Yukina was pleased.

"Have you finally grown some humility? Or," She grinned rather snidely at this, "Could you just not bear to be alone?" Yukina was delighted with the fiery blaze that had awoken in the Uchiha's face, but the delight was quickly dissipated when Sasuke regained control of his emotions at record speed.

"No. I want… to prove you wrong."


End file.
